


Date Night

by Angel_made_of_scars



Series: The One With Jon [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cowboy Hats, Light BDSM, M/M, Nipple kink, Riding, Slapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 16:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: Jon and Jeremy had gotten pretty close since they became the guys two main guinea pigs. So when the guys take Jack out for his birthday, Jeremy stays behind with Jon because he's had a bad headache all day. When Jon wakes up, he says he's feeling better, and Jeremy decides to make the most of the evening. Also, there's a cowboy hat.





	Date Night

"You sure you don't need anything?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, you've all done enough, go have fun." Jon said. The room was dark and quiet, just Jack up on the bed with Jon. He readjusted the ice on his head and smiled.

"Alright, we won't be out long."

"Liar, you want to be out all day and all night. I'll call if I need you back, just stay out as late as you want." Jon said. Jack sighed.

"Only because I know you're in good hands." Jack said.

"He really didn't have to stay-"

"But he wants to. And besides, I bet he'll cook since he's here. You're the one getting a real treat tonight." Jack said. Jon chuckled and winced.

"God, I have to shut my eyes. Sorry." Jon said.

"It's ok. We'll be back. Call if you need anything." Jack said, pressing one last kiss to his cheek before getting up. He slipped out of the room almost silently and Jon sighed as he felt sleep finally start to take him.

* * *

Jon woke up hours later with a thawed ice pack near his head and his shirt folded neatly on the edge of the long, put together, bed. Jeremy must have come in and rearranged him so he didn't have frostbite on his forehead. He blinked and swung his head from side to side, relieved when the motion didn't cause pain.

Slowly he sat up and crawled out of bed, grabbing his shirt. He pulled it on, and stretched to reach the ice pack and towel. He threw the towel in their dirty clothes hamper and went to the bedroom door. Now or never.

When the light hit his eyes, it didn't hurt like hell, and he was thankful for that. He stepped out, and finding Jeremy no where, but hearing the tv, he assumed that's where he was. He put the ice pack in the freezer and padded out, bare feet chilled against the floor. When Jeremy saw him, he paused the tv, and looked up at him.

"Hey, he lives. You need something?" Jeremy asked.

"Just you dumbass." Jon chuckled, flopping down beside him on the couch. He tucked his head under the smaller mans chin, not an easy task, and breathed in deeply.

"Are you wearing cologne?"

"Maybe."

"You are a dumbass." Jon laughed. Jeremy smiled.

"Yeah, your dumbass." He remarked. Leaning down to kiss him. Jon met him half way.

"I still can't get over you with no hair there to hold on to." Jon said, touching his scalp. He sank back into Jeremy's lap, and Jeremy laughed.

"Listen, it had to go." Jeremy said. Jon sighed.

"I know. The Rimmy Tim or the wife." Jon said. Jeremy nodded, starting to run fingers through Jons hair.

"So, you want something to eat?" Jeremy asked.

"You've been waiting to show off all day haven't you?"

"Well, you did miss lunch, and it's six now. So I'm not gonna lie, I have been waiting a decent amount of the day to cook." Jeremy said. Jon laughed.

"Alright, what are we having chef Dooley?"

"Salmon, rice, and asparagus, if that works for you." Jeremy said.

"Sounds amazing." Jon smiled.

"Alright, let me up, I got to start." Jeremy said.

"Boo." Jon pouted.

"Don't be a bitch, we're gonna have a fabulous dinner." Jeremy laughed.

"Fine. Better be amazing!" Jon called, as he walked away.

* * *

Jon sat up and swung his long legs over the side of the couch, pausing his movie. He followed Jeremy's call from the kitchen and found him over a pan of asparagus, wearing an actually decent outfit. A nice dress shirt and jeans.

"Who are you all dressed up for?" Jon asked, wrapping his arms around Jeremy from behind.

"You, idiot. I wanted to make it... special. We haven't really had any alone time." Jeremy said. Jon smiled and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"Thank you. Want me to go put on something?" Jon asked.

"God, please, so I don't look like a douche." Jeremy said. Jon laughed and pulled away from him.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Jon chuckled.

He left the kitchen and headed for the bedroom, going to the enormous closet. He went to his section and pulled down his blue dress shirt, pulling off his t-shirt and slipping that on. He buttoned it up, and went to the drawers, selecting a pair of jeans. At this point there was no telling if they were his, Geoffs, or Gavin's, but it didn't matter. He pulled them on and looked at himself in the standup mirror. Not too bad.

Next Jon went to the bathroom. He brushed his hair and tied it back in a ponytail, staring at himself in the mirror as he finished. He just watched his reflection, wondering why he was so jittery. Eventually he washed his hands, and headed back out to the dining room. This was why he was nervous.

Jeremy really was making this an actual date. He had put a black table cloth over the old table. There was little candle in the middle, no doubt one of Gavin's, and he had already made Jons plate. The lights were dimmed and there was music playing from the tv. Jon gaped and Jeremy gave him an awkward smile.

"Too much?" 

"No! No, it's amazing." Jon said. He walked over to the table and sat down carefully, so as not to drag the table cloth off, and smiled over at Jeremy. He reached out his hand, and Jon took it, smiling.

"Shall we?" Jeremy said.

"Yeah." Jon smiled. They broke apart and Jon cut into the tender salmon, taking a bite.

"Oh my God, Jeremy."

"Don't eat too much." Jeremy chuckled.

"Why not?" Jon questioned.

"There's... I put a pie together. It's in the oven." Jeremy admitted.

"Dude!"

"Yeah, yeah. I spoiled you. Just eat." Jeremy blushed.

"Thank you." Jon said quietly. Jeremy smiled.

"Its no problem." He said shyly.

* * *

"Oh God I feel like I've been to a five star restaurant." Jon said. They flopped onto the couch, and Jeremy groaned.

"Yeah... except we had to clear the dishes." Jeremy said. Jon chuckled.

"So what now?"

"Want to watch mad max?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Jon agreed. Jeremy picked up the remote and switched it to the DVD player, where the disc was already running. He restarted it, and Jon leaned over on Jeremy as it began to play.

As it ran, Jons mind drifted. Apparently so did Jeremy's. It was only a few minutes in when Jeremy's hand started to rub along Jons thigh. Jons snapped out of his post-meal thoughts and back to reality faster than he could have thought possible. Jeremy though, didn't seem to mean anything by it. Jon looked at him, and he turned and looked back, and kissed Jon. So he let it continue.

That is, until Jeremy readjusted them. It was awkward, and comfortable, to be pulled into Jeremy's lap. He was way stronger than he looked, and he just dragged Jon over. Jon settled to watch the movie, when Jeremy started kissing his neck. Jon nearly whimpered. He knew how much Jon liked that. Still, he pulled away, and Jon didn't say anything.

Jeremy knew exactly what he was doing though. On his third strike, he rubbed Jons leg and kissed his neck at the same time, making it obvious he wasn't paying attention to the movie. Jon turned to look at him and he managed to capture Jons lips, and it was all uphill.

Jon leaned back, until he was laying down, and Jeremy was sliding from under him to kneel above him. He pinned him in and kissed him, pulling out his ponytail and running a hand through his hair. Jon arched his back involuntarily, and Jeremy tugged a little, happy with the shuddered moan he got.

"What are you doing?" Jon asked breathlessly.

"Having fun." Jeremy said. Jon stopped him from kissing him again, and Jeremy ground to a halt.

"What's wrong?"

"No- nothing, I just, I can't... do what the others do. To you. I'd be really uncomfortable with it actually. I don't know how we'll do this." Jon said. Jeremy chuckled.

"I can have non-kinky sex you know. And besides, you could probably do some things. You just don't know that yet." Jeremy said, kissing him deeply.

"What can I do?" Jon asked breathlessly.

"Can you slap me?"

"Maybe."

"Can you mess with my chest?"

"Yeah, I can do that." Jon said.

"Can you mess on my chest?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not shitting on you."

"Jesus, no, I meant... will you... come on me?" Jeremy asked nervously. Jon laughed.

"That's all it takes? I can do that." Jon said, dragging him down to kiss again.

"You want to ride me?" Jeremy whispered in his ear.

"F-Fuck..." Jon stuttered.

"I'll take that as a yes. Want to move?" Jeremy asked. Jon swallowed nervously and Jeremy kissed him again.

"We don't have to."

"No I- fuck, I want to. Yeah, get up." Jon said.

Jeremy climbed off of him and Jon sat up, flipping hair out of his face. He excitedly lead the way into the bedroom and shut the door behind them. Jon leaned on the doorway as he stripped, and then flopped on the bed.

"What, you want a show?" Jon asked.

"I gave you one didn't I?" Jeremy teased. Jon sighed.

"Fine." He chuckled. He stripped his clothes slower, purposefully flexing his muscles and making Jeremy laugh nervously.

"Ohhh... Jon. Jon look." Jeremy laughed. Jon looked over in confusion and saw the offending item. The cowboy hat Gavin had brought home after riding a kicking bull machine in a western bar.

"You are gonna ride me aren't you?" Jeremy smirked. Jon grabbed the hat the put it on his head.

"Aloha cowboy." He said. Jeremy laughed, and Jon took the hat off, throwing it at Jeremy. He put it to the side and patted the bed, and Jon climbed up on top of him.

"I only know about that term because of your damn show." Jeremy said.

"Remember when you were on the show, and you were going to send me a dick pic, and Michael beat you by just whipping out his dick?" Jon chuckled. He leaned down and kissed him, and Jeremy chuckled into it.

"Remember when I was on and said I'd give you alone time for extra points? I'd fuck you?" Jeremy smiled. He kissed Jon again, moving down, sucking on his neck.

"Remember that?" Jeremy asked again.

"Y-Yeah... you said for more points I could fuck you too." Jon stammered.

"Maybe one day I'll let you. But tonight you're riding me." Jeremy said, shushing him with his tongue this time. As they broke apart for air, Jon looked at him, flushed.

"When did you become such a dom?" Jon asked.

"I go both ways when I need to. Now get on your back." Jeremy said.

Jon obeyed and closed his eyes, hearing the click of a bottle. Jeremy lubed his fingers, and warmed them up. Then he was teasing Jons rim, and Jon shuddered.

"Jeremy, stop." Jon said quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never, um... had more than my fingers, and a dildo in there once. Like, years ago. I still haven't here." Jon said.

"Holy shit, I'm your first? Ryan's gonna freak." Jeremy said. Jon chuckled.

"I'll be careful. I'll make it good. I promise. If you need to stop just tell me." Jeremy said. He kissed Jons thigh, and spread his legs wider.

"You trust me?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah." Jon smiled.

Jeremy pushed one finger in slowly. It stung, and Jon whined, and moved on the bed. It was just uncomfortable. He knew it would get better, but not quickly. Jeremy moved in and out slowly, until it felt like teasing, and Jon knew he was ready.

"Another." He said. Jeremy complied.

Jon tried to relax as he added another finger, and finally felt a hot white shot of pleasure as Jeremy hit his prostate. He massaged there, every time he moved in and out, and Jon really was whimpering now.

"One more?" Jeremy asked. Jon just nodded and tried to gain friction with the air, not able to move his hands from where they were fisted in the sheets.

Jeremy added a third finger and Jon moaned. Jeremy was stretching him, and hitting his prostate, and finally he pulled out. Jon panted and opened his eyes, not really sure when he closed them. He looked over and Jeremy was laying beside him, slicking his dick.

"Climb on up." Jeremy said. Jon groaned.

"I-I feel wobbly." Jon admitted.

"I got you." Jeremy chuckled, grabbing his hips as soon as he was on top of him.

"Now just line up and sit down on me." Jeremy said. Jon swallowed and nodded. He sat up on his knees and grabbed Jeremy's dick, lining it up with his fluttering hole.

"Ok... ok." Jon said quietly. He sank down and moaned as he slid, Jeremy joining in. When he was fully seated, Jeremy smiled.

"Here's where it gets fun. Rub my nipples." Jeremy demanded.

Jon moved up and down a few times, moaning, before actually processing what he had said. He licked his fingers, and pinched Jeremy's nipples, rubbing them lightly. Jeremy quivered.

"Haven't had it that gentle in a long time. T-Take one hand, and slap my thigh." Jeremy said.

"You sure?" Jon panted.

"Yeah, hard as you can." Jeremy said.

Jon hesitated, but finally lifted his hand, and brung it back down hard. With a slap that echoed through the room, his hand connected, and Jeremy jerked up, hitting Jons prostate. Jon moaned, and on instinct, he did it again. He slapped Jeremy hard, and Jeremy bucked again.

He could feel himself getting into it. He started to move up and down, slapping Jeremy hard, and pinching and rubbing his nipple. Jeremy was moaning non-stop. That is, until Jons eyes landed on the hat, and he broke the spell, laughing.

"What?" Jeremy said breathlessly. Jon leaned over and took it, putting the stupid hat on.

"Howdy." He said. Jeremy laughed, then cut off as another moan punched out of him at Jons movement.

"Yeah- keep going." Jeremy said.

Jon smiled and did just that, starting to bounce on Jeremy. He tweaked his nipple, and slapped his thigh over and over, moaning himself every time he hit his prostate.

"Y-Yee-haw." Jon panted, smiling. Jeremy laughed, and moaned. As another slap came down on Jeremy's thigh, they were interrupted.

"Holy shit!" Michael yelled. He was standing in the doorway.

It only took a few seconds for him to burst into tears laughing, and walk out, closing the bedroom door. They both laughed nervously, before actually finding the humor and starting to cackle. Michael opened the door again and the flash of his phone went off. Still in tears, he left again.

"Hey I got you a birthday present!" Michael shouted. Jon groaned and slowly started moving up and down again, slapping Jeremy even harder and twisting his nipples hard, getting back into the rhythm. Jeremy moaned loudly. 

"No point holding back now." Jon said.

"No- none." Jeremy agreed. He reached up and took the hat off of Jon, tossing it to the other side of the bed, and briefly tightening his hold in Jons hair as he got slapped, before letting go and slumping back down.

"I'm not gonna last much longer." Jon panted. Another slap and Jeremy arched up and moaned.

"Good. Me either." Jeremy said.

He put one hand on Jons leg, and the other he used to reach up and start pumping Jons cock in time with his movements. Jon threw his head back and moaned. Jeremy felt like he was going to pass out as Jon twisted his nipple.

"Together?" He asked. Jon nodded.

He threw his head back and focused on himself, the pleasure just on the brink, white hot in his stomach. Then Jeremy spoke and he lost it.

"Come for me."

He came hard, still bouncing on Jeremy, white hot spurts of come landing all over his chest, as Jon practically dug his nails into Jeremy's abused chest. Jeremy moaned and arched up, stilling as he came inside him, and finally felt the pleasure of his own release. Jon panted to catch his breath and Jeremy helped him slide down and off of him, onto the bed, where he laid with his eyes closed for a moment.

"You were amazing." Jeremy whispered, brushing sweaty hair from Jons face. He smiled weakly and leaned forward, getting Jeremy to kiss him.

"You sure I did ok?" He asked breathlessly.

"Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic." Jeremy praised, kissing his forehead, then his cheeks, then back to his lips. Jon soaked up the praise.

"Are you ok?" He asked, after catching his breath. Jeremy chuckled.

"I'm perfect. I've got nail marks in my nipple and a welt on my thigh, I'm fucking flying." Jeremy said. Jon shook his head and chuckled.

"You're strange Dooley." Jon smiled, kissing him once more.

"So how well do you think Ryan is taking this? Being that he probably wanted to be your first." Jeremy said. Jon tucked his face under Jeremy's chin and cuddled up to his side.

"I don't know, and right now I just want to think about sleep." Jon said. Jeremy sighed.

"Me too. I'm glad you had a good day Jon." Jeremy said, pressing a kiss to his head, and wrapping a weak arm around him.

* * *

"So Ryan, what are you gonna do to Jeremy?" Michael chuckled.

"Oh he's getting fucked up." Ryan said. Everyone cracked up.

"What about Jon though?" Gavin asked.

"Oh, he'll be there too." Ryan said. Again, everyone laughed.

"So how was your birthday Jack?" Geoff yelled. From the bathroom, they could still hear Jack in tears over Michaels photo.

"I guess he's had fun. Alcohol probably isn't helping. Man, what if instead of that hat, Jon had just taped on some feathers-" Geoff started, making everyone laugh.

"Yeah, so we better go save Jack before he kills himself." Michael laughed. Geoff nodded and they got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Gavin with Ryan.

"You know he's sensitive... like me." Gavin said. Ryan pulled Gavin over into his arms and kissed his head.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt Jon. Jeremy gets my unbridled rage." Ryan said. Gavin laughed, and leaned up, kissing his cheek.

"Promise you won't go too hard." Gavin said.

"Promise." Ryan smiled, kissing his lips this time. As they broke apart, and Gavin went for the tv remote, Ryan's thoughts churned together into a plan. Jon was going to be his, and Jeremy was going to get fucked. It was a win-win situation.

**Author's Note:**

> By request, more Jeremy kink.


End file.
